


Overkill Field Trip

by SassyDKitten, Therashae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All The Ships, F/M, M/M, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDKitten/pseuds/SassyDKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/pseuds/Therashae
Summary: Fairy Tail receives a request for backup from Crime Sorciere. Circumstances have Master Makarov sending both Team Natsu and The Thunder Legion. Lucy is certain this team-up will end in geographic rearrangement on a catastrophic scale. The fact that they aren't the only guilds responding to this particular Dark Guild's threats against Ishgar's peace really isn't calming her worry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Overkill Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaborative work by myself and SassyDKitten. We originally posted it a good while back on ffnet and decided it needed reworking before we continued. There will be drama, crack ships, drama, things exploding, drama, oh wait... I already said that. Anyway. Fairy Tail is the creation of Hiro Mashima and he has yet to relinquish his rights to it. White Sea and the Pradesh family are the mind child of Desna. Enjoy and let us know what you think.

"It's our thing, Gramps." Laxus glared at the redhead beside him. "My team has been taking down puny little dark guilds since before these overgrown toddlers even were a team."

"Your team is down a wizard while Evergreen is pregnant, Lazus." He would think she was calm but for the maniacal glint in her eye. "Besides we have a history with this group."

"Gajeel has been taking missions with us. We can take him. Fuck, Erza. Beating each other all to shit on multiple occasions isn't really a good foundation to base a working relationship with. You've all tried to kill each other in various different combinations how many times now? Four at least, right?"

"It's more complicated then that!" When her voice rose in volume so did the magic pressure in the room. He responded by allowing lightning to dance and spark along his forearms.

"I bet. Did you forget that I was actually on a team with your little Saint of Denial during the Grand Magic Games? Evidence of successful teamwork."

"Being on the same team didn't mean you actually worked together, and you've never seen any of the others fight at all."

They had been at it like this for almost an hour. His grandfather had called the two of them into his office and simply laid a note on his desk for them to read. He hadn't said a single word after that, just letting them 'talk' this through. Really there was a lot of glaring and a little yelling, with some magic posturing thrown in for good measure, and very little talking. It was ridiculous and Gramps should just tell him to take his team and go so they could be done here. He glanced down at the note again.

_To our allies in dark times,_

_A group has been brought to our attention that has managed to grow quite large both in strength and numbers without previously drawing any notice. Under normal conditions we would deal with it ourselves, however there seem to be quite a few hostages and captives involved and we hesitate to act without aditional aid for fear of harm coming to innocents. We request your assistance in this task. If you are willing to join us on this mission you may meet us in the place where you first met the most of us._

_Those who walk in the shadows_

It was cryptic as shit, which is really what made it obvious where it came from. Crime Sorciere was calling for backup. If they needed more fire power than it meant this was far more than the 'puny little dark guild' he had called it earlier. Hostages ment Natsu was a liability, and probably the rest of that little group of slap happy lunatics, excluding the blond who seemed to have a surprisingly reasonable head on her shoulders now that he had gotten to know her. Why couldn't Gramps and Erza see that?

"I agree with both of you." That had Laxus and Erza both shocked into silence for a moment.

"Gramps we have opposite points on this. You can't agree with both of us."

"I agree with Laxus." He scoffed a little at that.

"Yes I can. You think The Thunder Legion should go. Erza thinks Team Natsu should go." That was really such a stupid name. Everybody knew Erza led that group, she was here after all, and Blondie was the one who steered. Natsu was just their loudest gun. His grandfather hopped off his chair and walked to his office door. "So both teams should go."

"What?!" Erza spoke with the same shock he did.

"And it is my opinion that the wizards currently eavesdropping on us also agree with me." He opened the door and both their teams fell in. Well, in his case temporary team since Evergreen was at home nursing a baby bump. Blondie was lucky Gajeel cared a whole lot more than he let on or she would have been crushed. "Isn't that right brats?"

"Actually," Lucy scooted her curvy self out of the cave Gajeel was sheltering her in. "Don't you think it might be a little... Much?"

"What's that supposed to mean Luce?!" Laxus wasn't the only one to stare at Natsu like he was stupid. 

"I means get the fuck off me, Salamander!" 

"After Gray and Bickslow get off me!"

"Just move your fat asses!" Laxus glared at the morons untangling themselves as Lucy spoke.

"Jellal was a Wizard Saint and Laxus is strong enough he has bested one in combat. At least two of the Witches are S-class level as well as Erza. Freed, Natsu, and Gray were all nominated for the S-class trials and you know Bickslow and Gajeel can hold their own against them. That's two wizards at a Saint Level, three S-class wizards, five who might as well be just from Fairy Tail, not to mention the fact that four of the group are dragon slayers. We could blow up half the continent!"

"Six, Blondie."

"Six what?"

"Six wizards who may as well be S-class. You forgot to count yourself." She starred at him as if he had lost his mind. Whatever. "Fine, Gramps. We'll go."

"But..."

"It will be fun, Lucy. And it will be nice to see how the former Seis are taking to life as Witches." Erza nodded as if she was the one with the idea in the first place."

"Besides, it'll be the perfect chance to kick Laxus's team's ass!" Natsu grinned widely at the idea.

"That's not how it works, Ash-for-brains." 

"Sure it is!"

"If this is going to become a competition we will need to lay out proper regulations and a scoring system."

"Seriously, Nerd?" *Seriously, for real, give it up, no way, bring it on.

"This is a bad idea..." Laxus agreed with Lucy on that point.

XxOFTxX

"Do we really have to wait for the fucking Fairies?" Cobra was not happy. This whole thing was just fucking stupid. Fairy Tail mages always just made shit more complicated than it had to be.

"Yes."

"We'd move faster without them." At least Racer agreed with him.

"And someone might die." Jellal sounded so patient...on the outside. Cobra could hear him debating the idea of banging his head against a tree on the inside.

"Isn't that the idea?"

"He wasn't talking about Dread's Denomination, Psycho Swan. He was talking about the damn town they bloody kidnapped." He also had to agree that he was right. Just this one time. Again.

"We must use our love for humanity to bolster our resolve to wait. Oh Yeah." Cobra glared. If he heard that one more time today he was going to poison the guy so bad he would shit water for a week.

"Richard is right. We must have patience." Jellal internally rubbed his temples. This time it was Cavity Hair who complained.

"Midnight is the only one of us who actually has any patience and that's only when he is asleep." The man she referred to cracked open one eye and glared.

"Do yourself a favor and don't say my name again until there is a good reason for me to be awake." His eye closed again and the pinkette shifted away from him nervously. Cobra threw himself on the ground and groaned.

"I'm bored."

"Then do something."

"Fuck you, Blueballs. There isn't anything to do here."

"Then go hunting. Killing something will make you feel better and feed us at the same time." That perked him up quite a bit. "...as long as you don't use poison to kill anything you feed us." Well fuck you too, Blueballs. Really feeling the trust here.

XxOFTxX

"They've taken hostages and are trying to set up new branches. We can't leave this to Fiore's incompetent Rune Knights any longer. Take our sisters with you."

"Both of them? What about..."

"She needs a break. It will be good for her. Find a good scout or stealth mage to round out the group."

"Wh..."

"No. That little pain in the ass is staying right here where we can limit the damage he can cause. He fucked a senator's wife last week. It's like he never bothers to ask first or even think. If I didn't know better I would think there wasn't a brain in his upper head sometimes." The dark haired man sitting accross the desk from his pale haired guild master and older brother chuckled.

"Fine, I'll find someone else. When do you want us to leave?"

"Before the sun rises."

"Consider us gone then."

"Be careful."

XxOFTxX

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Therashae's Active Stories on FFnet and Ao3
> 
> -If It Looks Human (Next Chapter in Progress)  
> -CoLu Week 2020 (Last Chapter in Progress)  
> -Nope Out (Next Chapter in Progress)  
> -Demons and Their Friends (Recently Updated)  
> -Sing the Song (Recently Updated)  
> -We Have Your Book (Next Chapter in Progress)  
> -Daphne's Light  
> -What Does Lucy Do (Shelving Under Consideration)  
> -Overkill Field Trip (Undergoing Reconstruction)


End file.
